What Number did He roll
by KerVoigt
Summary: An AU where jeff in the pilot is actually after Annie instead. Just rewriting a few scenes from the episode and that should be it. First time author so here goes nothing. Jeff/Annie
1. Chapter 1

Out on a normal looking community college court yard stands two very different people. One stands tall as if to show of his excellent posture while the other follows behind unaware of anyone who may be watching.

Abed: He was angry because she's American. The name's Abed.

Jeff: Nice to know you and meet you in that order. About that question I asked?

Abed: umm 5 after 11 when you asked.

They now come to a complete halt as they both look over to a cute brunette. She sits with a mountain of books beside her. She seems driven to read and devour all the books around, although she does giggle to herself every so often. Both Abed and Jeff begin to wonder if a text book could actually be funny.

Jeff: what's with the cute driven girl in Spanish? She ignored me for a book when I tried to find a road in there.

Abed: (talking extremely quickly)Well I only talked to her once when I missed something Senor Chang said in Spanish. Her name is Annie she has a younger brother. She was estranged from her family because of a pill addiction in high school. She tells me maybe books about people and interaction may help me. She really wants to get an A in tomorrows test so she's sorry if she's preoccupied with her books. By road I hope you don't mean anything creepy because she is also...

Jeff places his hand up; Abed just stares at it intently.

Jeff: (interrupting) holly crap. Abed I see your value 

Jeff then struts off leaving Abed looking a little confused but also a little happy.

Abed: That's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me. (shouting slightly) Although I do have to tell you ...

Abed looks up to see Jeff is well beyond even shouting ear shot he tilts his head slightly as he ponders to himself

Abed: These misunderstanding have a hilarious way of sorting themselves out in this sort of thing.

He then walks of as well leaving the courtyard full of eager eyed fresher's.

End of scene


	2. Chapter 2

An old man (Pierce Hawthorn) is seen struggling to place hot dog meat in a bun as he tries but fails to master the tongs. When he manages to over come the challenge known as picking and creating food with tongs he tries to complete his hot dog only to find out the ketchup in this college doesn't mean ketchup. As he places the failed hot dog into the bread tray he walks of hoping that no one saw him fumble. When no one points it out he smiles smugly to himself.

The students around him decide that he wasn't worth noticing as the line continues on. Jeff coming in moments behind the old man isn't paying attention to the mess and chaos but instead his eyes fixated on the brunette (Annie) from before. She is face deep in the book looking up every so often to massage her frowning forehead. He smirks to himself as he begins to walk over to her.

Jeff: Hey be careful you might get eaten by the book or worse get a paper cut.

Annie: hmm? (Annie doesn't even look up) Don't worry I got my paper cut guards and people said the internet wouldn't sell good stationary.

Jeff looks down at the distracted girl as he feels his body relax a little. He feels slightly at ease. Quickly his arrogant side of the brain sends signals as he shoots back up to attention. He looked down at her again with his regained 'powers'.

Jeff: (dead-panned and sarcastic) What people talk about selling good stationary?

Annie: (finally looking up) you see probably the salesma... (Sheepishly) oh hi I'm Annie.

Jeff: Got some time then for some dried taco meat chat?

Annie: I'm sorry I don't want to be rude but I do want to do well on the test or Im not sticking to my five year plan. If I don't follow that then I may end up like everyone else here...

Jeff: (slightly taken a back) Everyone else? 

Annie: Sorry sorry just still a little frazzled.

Jeff: (composure regained) Well if you want you can De-frazzle (he tried his best not to physically cringe at his word choice) in my Spanish study group.

Annie: You have a study group? You don't look like the 'I care enough about work to create a study group' type.

Jeff: Well you see I'm a board certified Spanish tutor and I'm taking this class for an easy credit.

Annie: Wait what board certifies a tutor?

Jeff: umm (tries to speak Spanish)

Annie: Your not an anything are you? Anyway if your trying to steal my notes like the cue of hungry students behind you...

Jeff looks behind him to see generic stoner students giving him a 'we know your pain' look which makes him shudder.

Annie: Although I like the study group idea. It could be fun to study together with people. Meet me in study room F in about an hour and you should be fine.

She then gets up leaving Jeff in awe as she gathers her books and almost sprints past the stoner students who grab out at her like zombies. Jeff stares at them as he swears he sees them cartoonishly foam at the mouth.

After the chaos of them slowly staggering behind the quick footed girl Jeff looks down to see her driving license. He picks it up as his brain starts to think of plans to win the young girl over. Young girl. Young

Jeff: Crap,

Jeff subconscious had figured out that Annie was only 18 years old. So Abed's story means she only recently got out. Jeff found himself relaxing and being impressed at the young composed girl who had just dodged the college stoners. He began to feel their presence suddenly get closer to him. He feels both disgust at them and more importantly at himself for his last train of thought.

Jeff: Damn Taco's. (pausing and turning around) You want them?

He begins to tease them by holding the tacos above his heads making them salivate which only makes him shudder more.

Jeff: Crap, man I'm already losing it here. I need to stop being distracted and get  
>out quick. I wonder if Ian still works here. He'll be the easy way out.<p>

Jeff smirks to himself as he throws the taco which is then followed by the group of stoners who begin to fight in a cartoon like dust cloud with only visible fists every so often. Jeff shakes his head as he tries to leave only to see a women standing in front of him. He takes one look as his mouth seems to open by itself.

Jeff: Maybe it won't be too bad to join this study group their might be an actual target that I won't feel disgusted finding a road through. Then I'm no longer the bad guy.

He then snaps back to reality with an open gaze directed at the bored looking women.

Jeff: (trying to save himself) Sorry years of TV have conditioned me to think that every black women is a cosmic mentor.

She seems to look back at him with an unimpressed look plastered on top of her bored face.

Women: Were you conditioned to not throw food or maybe pay for it. SIENFEEEILD

Jeff follows her as he feels more shame erupt in his stomach.

Jeff: It's pronounced Seinfeld.

end of scene 


End file.
